dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Super Hero Taisen: Sentai and Riders Together Forever!
Super Hero Taisen: Sentai and Riders Together Forever! is a Tribute to Dimension Adventures, Super Hero Time and SonicSong182 Synopsis The Red Impostor has returned! Who is then reviled to be Red-Data from a spin-off series named: Dimension Adventures he comes a long with a team, He then proceeds to drain all of the Dream Sentai Rangers' Powers Completely! But when Sougo Tokiwa uses the Powers of the Showa Riders he becomes ShowaZi-O, can he save the Dream Sentai? Meanwhile the Dream Riders are helping the Super Sentai Rangers defeats Red-Data teammates, some of Red-Data's Teammates leaves and joins the Dream Riders, Carry decides to use the Heisei Riders' Powers by the power of the Ridewatches. Characters Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *S.P.D. Fire Squad *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Future Kyoryugers *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger *Keisatsu Sentai Patranger *Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger *Bangō-tsuki Sentai Kazuger *Sharyō Sentai Sokudoman *Den'isa undō Sentai Elementals *Ryōri Sentai Shefuman *Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger *Wairudosupirittsu Sentai Jukenger *Hana Sentai Niwashi *Heroic Sentai Rescuers *Hero Sentai Rescue Paw *Neon Squad *Neon Squad *Shadow Rescuers *Shadow Paw *CPU Sentai Digitalers *Haipā Gōon Sentai Iroman *Kurosu Sentai Yūgōger *Supīdorēshingu Doraiburanger *Jō-Himitsu Sentai Hoshiger *Bakuhatsu Sentai Kayakuman *Senshi Sentai Tatakaiman *Hoshi Sentai Akaruiman *Kurieitibu Sentai Āto-V *Hariken Sentai Kazeranger *Heiwa no senshi Novuranger *Sekai bōei Sentai Yūkanger Kamen Riders *Dream Riders Others *Custom Heroes Allies *Dana Gem *C • A • T *Maddie Books *Velma Dixie *Turner Cleff *Ashley Gem *Reader Cycle *Howard Dixie *Right Griffin *Alpha Codey *Beta Strike *Sigma Venture *Gamma Venture *Omega Turn *Storm Cyber *Lily Rhine *R.D. T-5 *Winter Sterling *Drift Guard *Black Pawz *Marty McFly *Chuggaaconroy *ProtonJon *NCS World of SonicSong182 *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Sticks the Badger *Emerl *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Gmerl *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Maria Robotnik *Tails Villains *The Red Impostor and his team Cast Kamen Rider series cast Guest Cast Suit Actors Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, ShowaZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Aka 1gou ***Kuuga **Flacon Race Car ***Agito **Fire Ranger ***Ryuki **Red Chef ***Faiz **Tan'i Red ***Blade **JukenRed ***Hibiki **Red Poppy ***Kabuto **Rescue Red ***Den-O **Digital Pink ***Kiva **Red Burst ***Decade **Hurricane Yūgōger & Storm Yūgōger ***W/Double **Drive Red ***OOO/Oz/Os **Hoshi Aka ***Fourze **KayakuRed ***Wizard **TatakaiRed ***Gaim **AkaruiRed ***Drive **Āto Red ***Ghost **KazeRed ***Ex-Aid **Novu Falcon ***Build **YūkanRed ***Zi-O *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***ShowaZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizRevive Goretsu Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly Errors *It's unknown at the time how the Destroyed Ridewatches are used. **This takes place during 2019: Vanishing Watches's ending. But also takes place after the series ended due to the fact that Tsukuyomi has the Tsukuyomi Ridewatch. Notes Closing Screen Ridewatches: *Sentai Ranger: Ryusoul Red, Aka 1gou & YūkanRed **Ridewatches: ***Ryusoul Red: Ryusoul Red ***Aka 1gou: Aka 1gou ***YūkanRed: YūkanRed *'Count at Movie end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tajadol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, ShowaZi-O, Chalice, Mach, Oma Zi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, BiBill, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Tsukuyomi, Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz's possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone **'Watches in Aka 1gou's possession': Kazugers **'Watches in Flacon Race Car's possession': Sokudomen **'Watches in Fire Ranger's possession': Elementals **'Watches in Red Chef's possession': Shefumen **'Watches in Tan'i Red's possession': Chōsangers **'Watches in JukenRed's possession': Jukengers **'Watches in Red Poppy's possession': Niwashi **'Watches in Rescue Red's possession': Rescuers **'Watches in Rescue Black's possession': Shadow Rescuers **'Watches in Neon Rescue Red's possession': Neon Rescuers **'Watches in Black Paw's possession': Shadow Rescue Paw **'Watches in Neon Red Paw's possession': Neon Rescue Paw **'Watches in Digital Pink's possession': Digitalers **'Watches in Red Burst's possession': Iromen **'Watches in Hurricane Yūgōger possession': Yūgōgers **'Watches in Drive Red's possession': Doraiburangers **'Watches in Hoshi Aka's possession': Hoshigers **'Watches in KayakuRed's possession': Kayakumen **'Watches in TatakaiRed's possession': Tatakaimen **'Watches in AkaruiRed's possession': Akaruimen **'Watches in Āto Red's possession': Āto-V **'Watches in KazeRed's possession': Kazerangers **'Watches in Novu Falcon's possession': Novurangers **'Watches in YūkanRed's possession': Yūkangers **'Watches in Tracker's Possession': Tracker, Tracker II, TrackerTrinity, GrandTracker, Rescue Paw, Phone, Bike *The Opening's name is Super Hero Time Mash-up. **Despite Swartz, Heure and Ora appearing in the opening sequence, they actually don't appear in Movie. *This is the first time a new A.R. World is introduced. **This is the first time Red-D and his team appeared outside of a spin-off. ***Despite none of the Dimension Adventures characters appear, Levi does use his Dimension Powers. *This is first time Levi called by his last name: Seventeen. *This is the first Tribute to a Spin-off Series Category:Crossovers Category:Tributes